


Deice Your Lonely Heart

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Good Loki, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Poor Loki, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Inside a snowflake like the one on your sleeve, there happened a story you must see to believe.</i> </p><p>Loki, a Jotun on Mt Jotunheim, was all alone; abhorred and feared by the Midgardians and the Aesir he hadn't seen another soul since he ran away as a child. Tony Stark was a Midgardian who didn't quite fit in with all the Christmas cheer. He needed to climb the Mountain to retrieve something and to get away from all the festivities. </p><p>Tony was never one to believe in rumors but Loki was never one to believe in miracles. Christmas was just a fairytale and neither of them expected anything else. <b>Grinch!AU. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. New story. I got the idea six days ago and went on holidays _five_ days ago and got back yesterday afternoon. After much debating and _how will I finish this before tomorrow? Fuck._ My lovely and darling friend said "just post some of it as a teaser and add the rest later" and after showing her the first scene I had written and with her encouragement I'm posting the first part of this now.
> 
> I'm hoping to update this a lot over the coming days so that it will be completed not long after Christmas. THIS IS THE PLAN. I will do my best to stick to it.
> 
> This is loosely based off "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" as I've wanted to do something around that for a while and I watched a bit of the Jim Carrey version a week ago. **ONCE AGAIN THIS IS ONLY LOOSELY BASED OFF IT. SO VERY, VERY LOOSELY** but it's still a Christmas themed story.
> 
> So, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, HAPPY *INSERT HOLIDAY OF YOUR CHOICE HERE*!! And I hope you like my story!
> 
> **Verse at the beginning is written by me and may change frequently as I read it and dislike the flow.

_****_

**_Deice Your Lonely Heart_ **

 

_There’s a magical place called the Land of the Nine,_  
_That has numerous races that get along fine,_  
_But our story does not focus on one race or more,_  
_Rather it centres on something they had not seen before,_

_There were men of Midgard who were young and were bright,_  
_They lived by a mountain that blocked them from sight,_  
_The Aesir were their neighbours; old-lived but still fair,_  
_And each Christmas they met to exchange and compare,_

_The gifts would be large and the cheer would be high,_  
_But at the top of the mountain it made one being sigh,_  
_A man who was lost, alone and unloved,_  
_An outcast from Aesir, in the snow he was shoved,_

_He lived on his own and did not venture down,_  
_The stories of him just deepened his frown,_  
_He wished for another but gained no one's time,_  
_He was blue-skinned and ugly; his skin did not shine,_

_This story however, will show something new,_  
_A Midgardian man who up the mountain he drew,_  
_He trudged with a scowl through the thick winter air,_  
_But he did not expect what this mountain would bear._

~.~

Tony cursed as he almost fell through another unstable bit of snow. He pulled out his leg and shook it off, veering his path slightly and grumbling even more heated slurs against Pepper. Of all the items she had to throw away she picked the _one_ box that had parts he needed and couldn’t purchase until after the fucking Holiday Season. Everyone was sold out because of _course_ the whole world went insane around Christmas. So now what was he doing two weeks before Christmas? Climbing up Mt fucking Jotunhiem that’s what! All so he could rifle through the trash and try and find the missing parts.

He’d been at it for hours and hadn’t even reached the garbage site yet. He was now just cold, tired and wishing he’d spiked his flask. He would have turned back if he wasn’t halfway up the mountain, it was a fucking waste now and he was too stubborn to give up. He also _needed those fucking parts_. Pepper would tell him that unless he needed them for a present than he could wait and buy them at the store - but that was because Pepper, hell, the whole fucking _town_ lost their minds when it came close to Christmas.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he could understand wanting to beat the Aesir as Annual Holiday Gift Giver, but they’d won the last fifty-years, so why bother? Tony was certain Odin Allfather doctored the vote anyway - but, oh, he couldn’t say that outloud or he was being a Jotun; devoid of Christmas Cheer and bringing a chill to the warmth and love given by family and friends and blah, blah, blah.

Tony didn’t _hate_ Christmas but he’d rather be in his lab inventing instead of being flocked by men and women who wanted be his Sweetheart at The Christmas Celebration. The way people reacted over it made Valentine’s day look tame; it made a _wedding_ look tame. Tony didn’t do commitment; he did flings and flirting and locking himself in a lab when December rolled around so that no one would try and make him their Sweetheart.

It had gotten worse the last few years. It made going out in public during the Holiday Season difficult as he was the most eligible bachelor in Midgard, possibly in Midgard _and_ Asgard now that Thor Odinson had been with the same Midgardian as his Sweetheart for the second year running. Christmas was just a time-consuming month-long holiday that was far too frivolous and far too joyous; especially when he’d been dragged out of an inventing or drinking binge and had a headache the size of the town Christmas Tree. Tony would rather have nothing to do with it; hell, he was halfway up the mountain and he could _still_ hear the Christmas music playing. That just wasn’t right.

He _definitely_ should have spiked his flask.

Sighing, Tony kept climbing. He’d lost track of how much time had passed, letting his mind wander through equations and burrowing his nose further into his scarf. He was so lost in thought he almost tripped over the outskirts of the trash pile.

“Shit,” he cursed, waving his arms to keep his balance. When he was stable he took a better look at what had almost caught him. It looked like an old sleigh; possibly from the display outside of Midgard a few years ago. He was surprised it was still there actually - who _did_ clean up the rubbish that got dumped up here? Tony hadn’t heard of anyone going up it in recent years - besides teenagers daring each other to climb the mountain - everyone was too afraid of the Jotun that was rumoured to live on top of it.

Tony thought it was bullshit; the rumours had started not long after he was born and he’d been curious for a few years, tried to grab some details but none of the adults in Midgard were talking about it any better than the children. Tony couldn’t get a straight answer and had given up; a giant that was blue with sharp teeth and nails and liked the taste of pale-flesh? Pfft. Tony would believe it if (and it was a _big if_ ) he saw it.

Making his way through the piles of rubbish - he made a mental note to complain to Mayor Fury about the state of this place - he kept an eye out for the end of the tunnel-propulsion system that sent Midgardian rubbish up this far. He didn’t know what the Aesir did with their trash but his Father had helped design this one and he knew that it would shoot out of the mountain like a faucet somewhere nearby. He’d have to look under it if he wanted to find his box of parts as it shouldn’t have moved too far after less than forty-eight hours.

It took him a wobbly few minutes navigating the rubbish before he spotted the spout. “Hah!” he breathed triumphantly and scrambled further. He was glad the system was sophisticated enough to have two tunnels; one for food waste and the other for everything else. He wouldn’t have wanted to climb over something that was rotting. He was pretty sure food waste went over the mountain side anyway - and for that, he was grateful.

When he finally reached where he needed to be he realised with a curse that the current pile of garbage had formed something of a slope. He had to scurry and roll and otherwise crab-walk his way through the crap to reach the more recent items which were sitting closer to the edge. God, he was lucky it had been thrown when it was; a few more days and it probably would have gone sailing right off the side of the cliff. Tony cautiously peaked down the side and was grateful he wasn’t the kind of person who got vertigo; it was a long way down. The mountain looked almost shaved off and there was a cavern. Tony had no idea where it went or how far down but he couldn’t see the bottom and that was bad enough. Tony resolutely turned his back after measuring out how many steps he could take before he’d be at the edge. Confident with his calculations, Tony bent at the waist and started sifting.

It took half-an-hour for Tony to realise Midgardian’s threw away _so much stuff_. It was all decent quality too. He supposed it was what came from the extravagance of Christmas every year, by the time the next one came around everything outdated needed to go. The Engineer in him was crying at the waste and demanding he take as much as he could, however, the practically side of him knew he couldn’t carry half the rubbish dump down the Mountain with him. He settled for putting aside a few interesting items, dissembling a few others for highly useful parts and tossing the rest back into the dump. He hardly noticed the tips of his fingers going blue or the slight tremble to his hands from exposure as he kept searching. He _definitely_ wasn't aware of the figure coming down from the summit using a well-worn but hidden path between the rocks.

The figure however, noticed _him_. They froze in their tracks and subconsciously slunk slightly back between the rocks to further hide from view as they watched the visitor with shock and suspicious curiosity. 

Tony had made a nice little pile but was no closer to finding what he’d journeyed all the way up here for. His legs were also going numb so he pulled out of his crouch and stretched slightly, his eyes not leaving the rubbish as he scanned it for the box. He was planning to move to a different section, had turned and taken half a step when he became aware of something darker than a shadow moving near a break in the rocks. He blinked but the figure had already reacted, stepping out from the alcove.

It was a man; a tall, very blue man with slightly overgrown fingernails and no shoes. His hair was long and black like his nails and would have rested around his shoulders if it weren't blowing in the wind. His pants sat low on his hips and were also black and ripped at the ankles. His cloak was such a dark green it was almost the same colour as his hair but for an emerald sheen. His eyes were narrowed and the colour of blood. Tony took in his appearance in the second before the figure opened his mouth and demanded, “What are you _doing here_?”

The last two words were more like one long, deep snarl and Tony was so startled he flinched. Unfortunately, his movement took him too close to an edge that was weakened by the weather and quickly started to crumble. Tony let out a panicked sound and flailed his arms to keep a balance that was useless as the ground gave way beneath him. His mind was so filled with memories of the canyon below and the Tony-pancake he would become that he didn’t noticed the sure, fast footing of the other figure who quickly grabbed Tony’s jumper. His nails dug in but he was stepping backwards hurriedly and yanking Tony with him, causing the Midgardian to stumble and pitch forward. His face would have collided with a blue-chest if the other hadn’t hissed and shifted Tony and himself at the last second. It ended up being an elegant twirl that would have reminded Tony of dancing if his heart hadn’t been in his chest from nearly tumbling over the side of Mt Jotunheim. 

Tony’s back ended up pressed against the other’s cold chest and Tony just leant his head back against a shoulder and panted, his breath fogging the air as he let himself go boneless in the hold that had saved his life.

Sadly, he didn’t get long to recover before there was another growl by his ear and he was shoved roughly away from the other. Tony stumbled, half expecting to find himself on the cliff edge again but he only found snow. He looked to the left and found the edge a metre or more away. The place the other had come from was about the same distance away to his right. Tony turned slowly to face the other, more from incredulity than fear. The blue-skinned man ( _Jotun_ , his mind supplied) had his arms crossed and he was glaring. 

“What are you doing here?” he snapped again.

Tony supposed the Jotun was trying to go for intimidating and he might even have been planning to try and scare Tony away, but considering he’d just saved Tony’s life and was standing beside a pile of rubbish like a grumpy old man, Tony didn’t have the heart to believe the rumours about Jotun’s eating pale-flesh. 

“Okay, one,” Tony held up a finger, deciding to treat the Jotun like any other Midgardian or Aesir. “I should probably say thank you for not letting me tumble over the side like a horrifying re-creation of an experiment I did with a watermelon as a child.” He pulled up the other finger, mildly amused by the confused pinch between the Jotun’s eyebrows. “Two, I’m also looking for a box of spare parts about this size,” he made a rough gesture with his hands, “that should have ‘ _piles and pieces of shit_ ’ scrawled messily on it in black marker. Have you seen it?”

The Jotun took a moment to respond and Tony waited as patiently as he could. “You have traversed all this way... for a box?”

“It has some important stuff in it,” Tony answered, “so have you seen it?”

The Jotun tilted his head, looking Tony up and down before coming to a decision. “You are not Aesir.”

“No, I’m Midgardian.” Tony wasn’t oblivious to the way his response caused the other to lose some of the tension in his shoulders. 

“Ah,” he nodded, “the lower village.”

Tony wondered if he should be offended; he knew some of the Aesir thought they were more impressive than Midgard - as if they shat gold or something - but geographically he also knew that from the summit of the mountain Midgard was positioned a little further down. He decided to take that on location rather than arrogance; after all _this_ guy wasn’t an Aesir.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony answered, “so have you seen my box?”

“It must be precious for you to travel so far,” the Jotun theorised, “I wonder how it could be allowed get here at all?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, wondering if the Jotun was trying to discern whether it was worth stealing - or killing - for, but he really just seemed inquisitive. There was something else there though, but Tony couldn’t pick it; whatever it was didn’t seem hostile though. He decided to be truthful. “My friend threw it out. She didn’t know I needed it.” 

_Although why she fucking thought she had a right to touch something in my lab, I don’t know_. Tony let out a breath, pushing down the frustrated thought and focused back on the Jotun. Tony blinked when he did, suddenly realising what the other emotion had been; he looked disappointed. “Ah, yes.” The Jotun nodded to himself. “I know of this box.”

Tony brightened. “Really?” he took a few steps forward, unaware of the surprised flicking of the Jotun’s eyes as he watched the distance close. “Do you know where it is?”

The other hesitated for a long moment and Tony had almost started vibrating with contained energy - or possibly mild hypothermia. “I have it,” the Jotun admitted, glancing at the path he’d come down from, “I can retrieve it for you.”

Tony found himself grinning widely and couldn’t restrain it; digging through the trash had been fun and he’d certainly found some gems that would help his inventions - and he'd have to remember to come back and get them on the way down - but the idea he might be able to clamber back down and get home before night fell? That was a fantastic thought.

“That would be great, seriously, thanks.” _Frosty_ and _Snowflake_ were resting on the tip of his tongue but he bit down on his tendency to nickname people. He wasn’t sure how the Jotun would take it and he didn’t want to piss the guy off when he had Tony’s box. He thought about it for a moment before sticking his hand out instead. He knew there were rumours that a Jotun’s touch could freeze him, but this guy also wasn’t a giant so who knew where the truth fell on that spectrum? “I’m Tony Stark.”

The Jotun looked down at Tony’s hand as if it was infected. “I cannot touch you.”

Tony frowned but let his arm fall back to his side. “So, wait, that one’s true?” He looked the guy up and down. “What else is? The blue part, obviously, not so much on the giant or, I’m assuming, the flesh-eating? But the frostbite skin is a thing?”

“You are not afraid? I can kill you with a touch.”

Tony shrugged. “You could have killed me by doing nothing.” He smiled. “You made sure you saved me and then _didn’t_ touch me. I think I’m good.”

The utter incredulity on the Jotun’s face would have been funny if it didn’t make Tony’s heart twinge with compassion. How long had the guy seen nothing but fear directed at him? Hell, how long it had been since someone was up here? _How long had this guy been alone?_

“I see,” the Jotun murmured, sounding anything but convinced but there was something not unlike a shy smile curving his lips. He started taking cautious steps towards the path as if still afraid Tony would bolt. “I will lead you to where your box is.”

Tony had brief visions of being led to somewhere secluded where he would be killed - but really, why bother taking him any further away? No one was around, a little further down or even _up_ the mountain wasn’t going to make much difference in the grand scheme of things. Taking a few quick steps Tony came up beside the Jotun who looked over his shoulder with befuddlement but still kept leading Tony up a well-trodden path between the rocks and snow.

“So,” Tony began, disapproving of silence, “why’d you take my box?”

“I never said I removed it,” the Jotun answered defensively.

Tony just snorted. “It went into the rubbish but isn’t _in_ the rubbish and we’re going to what I assume is your home. I’m a genius at the best of times but even an idiot can put together two and two.”

“I did not know it’s owner would come looking for it.”

“And I’m not accusing you,” Tony answered lightly, “it was in the trash, pretty safe assumption it’s not required anymore. I was just asking why _you_ wanted it.”

There was a distinct pause and Tony could practically hear the Jotun trying to decide whether to answer or not. He eventually responded by murmuring so quietly Tony almost didn’t hear it over the wind, “I had need for some pieces inside it.”

“Oh, what parts?” Tony asked on auto-pilot, curious about having found another Engineer or Inventor. It was only after the question had left his lips that his mind caught on to something. _He needed something inside it_. Tony had a sinking suspicion of what he was about to hear and the Jotun didn’t disappoint. 

His voice had picked up, pitched somewhere between excitement and awkwardness. “I have an elevator and there are some gears that have ceased to function. I’m looking at adapting the model.”

Tony suddenly felt like every petty curse he’d levelled at Pepper for throwing his stuff out and the stores for not having anything in stock made him seem ridiculously ungrateful. If this guy never came down the mountain and Tony was assuming a lot there - but he’d like to think people would notice a guy who was completely blue walking around - then everything he needed he had to find in the trash by his house.

Right, so _he_ certainly felt like a whole new level of shit - but Tony could guess from once glance at the other that pity would _not_ go down well. So he elected to ignore the obvious as well as his internal shame. “Oh, yeah? What kind of elevator? For goods, people, tonnes of rock? What kind of strength you got on this baby?”

The Jotun definitely brightened and began explaining with wide expanses of his hands and Tony was happy to keep up, make suggestions and compare the ones they had on Midgard. It was obvious the Jotun had built it himself and had gone through a lot of trial and error - but in saying that, to build an elevator on his own without blueprints or the proper equipment? Tony was fucking _impressed_. Tony was a genius, the smartest guy in Midgard and maybe even Asgard but _damn_ , this guy could probably give him a run for his money.

They probably couldn’t have talked for more than ten minutes, but God, what an engaging few minutes they were. Tony was disappointed to climb up to a ledge that stopped before a front door. The Jotun however, looked even more frustrated and had stopped mid-sentence. He wouldn’t meet Tony’s eyes as he told him to wait and moved hurriedly to the door. Tony could do nothing but bury his hands under his armpits and wait for the Jotun. He’d shut the door behind him so instead of looking at it, Tony turned to survey the scenery which quickly took his breath away.

The mountain was a blanket of snow while flakes fell from the sky and twirled in the wind; the towns of Midgard and Asgard were lit up and they sparkled like the Christmas Trees the townsfolk liked to decorate every year. 

“Wow,” he breathed.

He wasn’t looking forward to the climb down, but it was definitely a sight to see. The Jotun sure had chosen a nice location for what amounted to his balcony.

“Tony Stark?” The soft voice startled Tony, but this time he wasn’t close enough to the edge to be in danger. He turned and found the Jotun had come back; he had the box in his arms and was carefully holding it out so that Tony could take it without touching the other’s skin. The door had been left open a sliver but Tony still couldn’t see inside. 

Instead of taking the box, Tony opened it and began rummaging around inside. He had a good idea of what the Jotun would need after their brief conversation and thankfully, the only item he really required wasn’t going to be one of them. When he found what he was searching for he pulled it out triumphantly. The Jotun however was giving him another perplexed look, Tony just smiled brightly. “That’s the only bit I need; you can keep the rest.”

“You...” the Jotun stared at the box and then at Tony, his lips a thin line while he scowled. “You did not climb this mountain for one piece.”

 _No, I didn’t_ , Tony silently agreed but would never admit to. “Eh,” Tony waved his freehand. “I’m unfathomable.” The Jotun looked ready to protest but Tony asked him point-blank, “Are you really going to complain? Besides,” he added, “I don’t want to lug that down the mountain.”

The Jotun had pulled the box closer during Tony’s response, a cocktail of emotions crossing his face. Tony knew the other had been willing to give the box up but the relief and gratitude lingering in his eyes made something inside Tony glow. He knew he’d done the right thing. _Take that Annual Gift-Giver; I’d like to see_ you _do something this worthwhile_. Not that Tony needed the ego-stroke talking about this would give him - as well as the sound lecture from Pepper - but he liked seeing the Jotun’s small smile.

“Loki,” The Jotun announced suddenly. Tony frowned so he quickly elaborated, “I’m Loki.”

Tony was quick to grin again. “Good to meet you.” He saluted with his spare part. “And as much as I hate to cut this short, I need to get down the mountain before nightfall.”

The Jotun - no, _Loki’s_ , face dropped and his smile fell away, making Tony want to coax it back out; which was odd, he usually didn’t care what other people thought. Maybe it was because Loki was an enigma? Or had given him his box back? Or maybe it was the cold getting to him. Let’s go with the cold.

“I,” Loki hesitated, “I do know a faster route.”

“Yeah? Honestly, the faster the better at this point.” Tony looked down at his hands which were _definitely_ losing their sensitivity. Tucking the part under his arm he pulled out his gloves and slipped them back on. They hindered his movements but didn’t cause frostbite so, that was a positive worth exploiting.

“You will need to come inside,” Loki warned as if anything was really going to stop Tony at this point.

Tony just nodded at the other. “Lead the way.”

He was starting to get exasperated by the strange looks he was being sent, but he didn’t make a comment as Loki shuffled to the door and pushed it open, gesturing Tony inside. Tony walked in acting like it was no different than Rhodey or Steve’s house but he stumbled to a halt at what he was faced with. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide with awe; the entire cave was a work of gears, ice and rock with intricate carvings and looped fabric turning what could have been a factory into some kind of Metal and Winter Wonderland.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Tony breathed, his fingers itching to touch everything, his brain begging to take it apart and his knees demanding he drop onto them and beg to remain until he could figure it and its creator out.

He didn’t register the cautious call of his name or the tentative but determined pulls of a hand on his sleeve. He followed the motion, being steered even as his head swivelled in all directions and his mouth started running question after question on construction and how he kept the ice from melting and was that _real gold_ he saw etched into some of the metal?

It took him a long moment to even realise he’d stopped moving. When he did he blinked back to the room to find Loki standing a few metres away. The box was on the ground and he had a hand on a cord that had been looped over a hook in the wall. He was smiling with amusement but also with pleasure.

“You did build all this, didn’t you?” Tony asked.

“I did,” Loki answered, “over many years.”

“But _how_?” Tony enquired.

Loki shook his head. “I have enjoyed speaking with you,” he said softly and Tony could hear a goodbye coming and made a whining noise that Loki spoke over, “thank you for your parts. I will not see you again, but it has been delightful.” He grabbed the rope more firmly. “I do hope your stomach is not lost easily.”

“What?” Tony started to question but Loki’s smile turned to pure mischief as he tugged the device and the ground opened up below Tony who instantly cursed but he was already hitting a tube and rushing wildly down what felt like an enclosed slide.

He quickly started laughing and shrieking as his heart pounded with adrenaline and he went upside down with the force of some of the turns. It couldn’t have taken more than five minutes before a small red light lit up the tunnel and abruptly a lid opened and he was shot out the end of it to land face first in the snow. He rolled aside and spat out ice, rubbing a hand over his face to remove any other pieces. When he blinked himself into focus he noticed he was on the outskirts of Midgard, directly opposite the rubbish dumps that were sent up to Mt Jotunheim.

Tony spun in the snow until he was on his hands and knees and could look up at the mountain he’d just been shot down - in a rubbish chute, _gross_ \- by an incredibly smart and wickedly mischievous Jotun.

Tony bared his teeth at the mountain in a determined smile. Oh, Loki thought he’d seen the last of Tony? Well, he’d thought wrong. Tony Stark was one stubborn son of a bitch and if he wanted answers to his questions, you’d be damn sure he’d find a way to get them. All he needed now was a faster way up.

He glanced over at the rubbish chute with a gleam in his eye; if Loki could figure out a way to send him down; Tony could damn well find a safe way to send himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. If anyone wants to bring up Loki's less-than-normal personality please do note that he's been alone for most of his life (if you go by the Grinch running away at eight years old) the guy wants some company and is _going_ to be afraid of wrecking that so he's going to be super cautious... but his personality will start to bleed through more when he becomes more confident.
> 
> Also. Again, further note that **I may edit this as I go along.** I prefer to complete works before posting but since I wanted to get this first part up before Christmas hit it's being uploaded with the rest of the story only mentally planned/a few notes jotted down. So if you like the story, please do comment and read but I also recommend re-reading when it's completed just in case. You never know what new paragraphs I might have snuck in between updates ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd try to update/finish this quickly. Granted, not finished _yet_ but I'm working on it! Until then, here's the next part :)
> 
>  **Edited 27th December 2015:** As of today I've finished the story which will have two more parts. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow and the following and final part two days after that. Thank you for reading and happy holidays!

Tony worked for the better part of the night and into the next day. Pepper had stopped by to apologise in the morning and to give him some home-made cookies. She’d found him bent over a suit, smiling manically and talking to himself. She’d forced him to eat breakfast but had otherwise left him alone. She knew he was still angry at her - despite being energised by a new project – and hadn’t wanted to press too hard. 

It was good that she hadn’t; most of his frustration had been forgotten in the face of what he’d discovered on the mountain, but he couldn’t explain that to her. Tony loved Pepper dearly but she would never understand his trip up Mt Jotunheim or his conversation with Loki. It was best that she thought he was working on someone’s present or was just inventing new ways to avoid the Christmas hordes.

While she was there he made the expected comments about her cute little Christmas outfit and house-wife abilities until she left with a roll of her eyes and a clip to his ear, her grin twitching with amusement at his antics. She’d also promised to check on him in a couple of days and drag him out of the house if he hadn’t finished his shopping yet. Tony mostly ignored the threat and went back to finishing the final touches on his suit. It ended up being red and gold; it was horribly festive, but what else could he do for materials this time of year? He’d made the suit particularly light with excellent air-filtration as well as an easy system to get in and out of it. He didn’t need it to fly, after all; he just needed it to protect him from the worst of the garbage and bumps of the trash chute.

Carrying it out of his house was the easy part; no one batted an eye at his strange contraption - there were worse Christmas gifts being carted around. The biggest issue was getting out of town without being seen by any of his _many_ suitors. It took him an extra twenty minutes thanks to hiding and double-backing when he saw one of the more persistent women.

The outskirts of Midgard were blessedly empty and he pushed his suit up into a standing position by the trash chutes. He put down the other item in his hand; a blank but sealed metal box that he really hoped would survive the trip. He couldn’t fit it in the suit with him, so he’d just have to do his best to keep hold of it. His biggest fear was watching it fly over the mountainside. Tony needed a way into Loki's house and this was his best bargaining chip - after all, he wasn’t sure how susceptible a Jotun would be to his charming grin and winning personality.

Putting the box down at the feet of his suit, Tony quickly surveyed the trash chute. He hadn’t been able to find his Father’s old blueprints, so he’d made due with standard knowledge of the system. Loki had done more with less and besides, he’d made it out mostly unharmed without a suit yesterday. This was just his own personal comfort he was going for; he really didn’t need any more bruises.

If she'd known about it, Pepper would have been telling him to get more information, run it through a test or two, but, why wait? He wanted to talk to Loki again and he always had preferred to go from zero to a hundred rather than linger around in the twenties.

“Alright, here we go,” he muttered before turning his back to the suit and holding out his arms. “Assemble.”

The suit responded to his voice and opened itself up before moving to wrap him up inside. _Like a Christmas present_ , he thought with a wry smile, wincing only slightly when it pulled on his hair and pinched his leg. _Gotta work the kinks outta that_. Thankfully, nothing was too badly damaged by the time he was finished and he bent down with very little difficulty to grab the box. Making his way to the chute was a little more painful; the suit was light but it was still cumbersome and awkward to shuffle himself forward in - but finally, after almost a minute (but what should have been twenty seconds) he’d managed to open the chute and climb inside.

The chute had metal plating inside that you could pile the rubbish on before hitting a button that retracted it and allowed the rubbish to fall into the tunnelling that would take it up to Mt Jotunhiem. Tony was only mildly nervous about freefalling; he’d made sure to have plenty of cushioning in the head of the suit, but unlike yesterday when he was going _down_ this was sucking him _up_ and he was really hoping he’d calibrated it enough to survive that kind of pressure. 

Well, only one way to find out.

Taking in a breath and gripping the box tighter Tony reached for the button and slammed his encased hand down on it. The floor he was standing on withdrew instantly and Tony felt just like he had in the cave yesterday. This time he only managed a small, surprised sound before he was plummeting. 

He didn’t fall for long before he slammed into the floor of the tubing. He cursed before he was being sucked down the pipe, smashing into walls as he went and at one point doing a complete flip when the tunnel did something that made him wish he hadn’t eaten breakfast. Tony wanted to close his eyes but was afraid that would make him feel even sicker. People got worse if they couldn’t see where they were going, right?

God, he didn’t know what _could_ be worse at this point. He was lucky he had enough strength in his hand to hold on to the fucking container when he was barely holding onto his stomach at this point.

The journey felt like forever and when he finally reached the end - no flashing light to warn him - it finished with him slamming into the tunnel and dropping out the faucet that had opened for him. He belly-flopped into a pile of garbage and laid there for a good minute feeling pitiful and sore. He only decided to move when a bigger gust of winter air made some of the garbage move. Tony knew he’d used good quality products on the suit but he didn’t know how long they’d take before they started to ice up.

Pushing himself into a standing position, he grabbed the box and shuffled off the garbage pile. He stayed in the suit until he reached the beginning of the alcove Loki had led him up yesterday. While he’d wrapped himself in enough layers to be able to handle the weather this far up, he hoped he’d only be out in it for a few minutes once Loki knew he was here. Until then, he wasn’t looking forward to dragging the suit up to Loki’s front door. He still felt sick from the journey through the rubbish chute - even if it was still better than climbing the mountain on foot.

Tony kept that thought in mind as he moved out of the suit, closed it and put it back over his shoulder. Tucking the box under his arm he began the trek up to the summit.

Logically, Tony knew it took about the same amount of time as yesterday but every minute felt like it dragged. He was cold, tired and lacking in witty conversation to make him ignore the other two. He focused on what he would say to Loki, how he would charm his way inside and maybe beg for a spot by a fire? Although, considering Loki had been walking around in nothing but pants and a cloak yesterday, maybe the Jotun didn’t feel the cold? That would suck. Tony could really use some indoor heating right about now.

When he finally made it to the top, he was ridiculously relieved to shove the suit against the rock and the box by its feet before taking the last few steps to Loki’s door. Wiping the sweat off his face - and that was going to make him start shivering now that the physical exertion was over, if he wasn’t careful - Tony bypassed daintily knocking and pounded his fist on the door instead. He’d seen the depths of that cave; if Loki wasn’t nearby he might not even _hear_ it.

He gave the door four large strikes before he stood back to wait. He didn’t try to look at the view behind him, too busy rejoicing in a settling stomach to tempt fate again. Yesterday the tunnel had been fun. Today? Not so much. It could also be that the trip down was nicer on the constitution than his method of getting back up.

Tony didn’t know how long it took - he wasn’t counting - he was actually blowing into his hands and rubbing them together. He had them half over his face when the door finally pulled back and a suspicious blue head poked out, his clawed hand was curled around the edge. Tony dropped his hands and grinned, “Hey, Loki!”

The utter shock that painted the Jotun’s face was hilarious, his red-eyes were wide and his hand had slipped from the door. “ _Tony Stark?_ ” Tony was a little flattered his name had been remembered, but as was becoming common with Loki, it quickly faded to something sad when the other’s eyes narrowed and he asked, “What are you doing here?”

Loki’s face said suspicion and irritation but his voice came out soft and confused. He looked angry at himself for it too. He quickly straightened and pushed the door further open so he could look taller and more imposing. “You cannot have what was in your box.”

Tony just kept grinning. “Wasn’t going to ask for ‘em; I told you, they’re _yours_.”

“Then why are you _here_?” That was a definite hiss. Tony might have shivered but that could have just as easily been the cold. “What do you _want_?”

 _Is it too much to say ‘you’?_ Tony thought, but it was probably way too forward for the skittish Jotun. Ah, well. He’d have to make do with a little less of his natural flirting. “A crash-course in Jotun engineering?” He suggested instead and watched Loki blink rapidly. “Your house is _incredible_ and I need to know how you did that. Oh!” 

Tony quickly darted over to the side and picked up his bargaining chip. He started making his way back, noticing the way Loki’s eyes were darting over his suit with curiosity; he’d even leant slightly further out of his doorway but he pulled back when Tony came close again. Twisting his hands, Tony activated the sensors that opened the box; the two metal plates that joined together as a lid slid to either side and made the box seem as if it had wings. Loki’s lips were slightly parted as he looked at the item while Tony was smirking smugly. He’d filled it with ever bit and bob an Engineer could dream of and Loki was staring at the box like he was a second away from wrenching it from Tony’s hands. 

“How about a trade?” Tony asked and waited until Loki had dragged his eyes away and could catch Tony’s. “You let me in, show me around, answer my questions and maybe even teach me a little.” Loki looked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but it didn’t look like a _no_ yet so Tony kept going. “In exchange I’ll be your back-alley dealer for spare parts or whatever else you need and I can get from Midgard. What do you say?”

“You wish to learn from me?” Loki looked like he was having trouble comprehending the words he was saying. “You wish to spend time in my company? Here?” He gestured behind himself for emphasis. “You climbed all the way up this mountain again for _that_?”

 _Okay, low on self-esteem_ , Tony mentally noted. “Technically I used the garbage chute.”

“You used-” Loki shook his head disbelievingly. “You fool.” His eyes flicked to the suit. “I assume that is what allowed you to survive it?”

“Hey, I survived your method just fine!”

“I decreased the speed of your descent!” Loki argued, “I was _careful_ with your fragile form.”

Tony just grinned. “Hah! I knew you didn’t want me dead.” Loki just scowled so Tony shook the box, quickly drawing his attention. “So, how about our deal?”

Loki took a moment to respond but when he did it was with a bitter and pained smile. “A deal with a Monster? No, Tony Stark. I think you are not in the right place.” He flicked his hand. “Go back to your village and your festivities. I have nothing important enough to show you to garner you staying here.”

Narrowing his eyes, Tony responded, “Okay, one, you’re not a Monster, let’s get that fucking straight.” Loki didn’t look convinced; he looked - damn it all - _indulging_. “You’re not and there’s not a chance in hell you’ll change my mind on that. _Second_ , you are far more fucking interesting than the idiots running around down there searching for the next best Christmas gift. If I knew there was someone like you up here years ago I would have made the hike back then. I don’t like this time of year, I don’t like ninety-nine percent of the people down there but I _do_ like the idea of getting to know _you_.” Tony paused, giving Loki a serious look as he asked, “Are you going to let me?”

This really would be the make all, break all moment. 

Sure, Tony could camp out on the balcony and keep trying to tempt Loki into talking with him, but he also knew that if the guy had been a hermit most of his life than he was probably stubborn enough to stick to his guns and not let Tony in.

Tony could see the emotions playing out across the other’s face, he couldn’t pick exactly what they were but the indecision and hesitancy were obvious as he flicked his glance between the box, the suit and Tony himself. It was only when Tony started blowing on his hands again, unable to ignore the chill any longer that he seemed to make a decision. “You’ll be persistent even if I say no, won’t you?”

Tony gave Loki the same smile he’d flashed the mountain yesterday; teeth bared and determination strong. “I’ll be your very own squatter.”

Loki actually chuckled, it was short-lived as he quickly cut it off, but Tony knew he was going to try hard to get it to come back; to make Loki feel comfortable enough he didn’t try to hide it. “Very well,” he stepped back, his movements still cautious, “I suppose you should come inside.”

“Mind if I bring the suit?” Tony asked, “I don’t want to have to chip ice off before I can climb in again.”

Loki glanced at it, his own interest plain to see. “I suppose that would be difficult.” He paused before, “You made it yourself?”

Tony shot Loki a wide, devilish grin over his shoulder as he shut the box again and got into position to lift the suit. “Babe, I make everything I own.”

He didn’t notice the way Loki’s eyes widened or the faint darkening to the blue of his cheeks at the endearment. Loki cleared his throat slightly. “Babe?”

Tony stopped moving to grimace. “Sorry,” he called, “I do that. Nicknames, monikers, it’s sort of my thing.” He shrugged as best he could with the suit over his shoulder. “Flick me with something enough times and I’ll probably get the hint and stop.”

“No, I,” Loki stepped aside as Tony got close. His words were almost a whisper but due to their proximity Tony heard them. “I don’t mind.”

Tony shifted, catching the other’s eyes just to make sure. The Jotun looked a little awkward but Tony couldn’t detect a lie. _Skittish Jotun can be bumped to awkward socially Jotun_. Tony could work with that.

“Where do you want me to dump the suit?”

Loki pointed to a corner and Tony made his way over to it. Pressing the suit up against the rock, he heard the door shut and turned to face Loki. The Jotun looked uncomfortable, but Tony was good at ploughing through things like that. Closing the distance Loki seemed determined to keep between them, he smirked at the other. “So, what invention of yours do you want to wow me with first?” He held out the box temptingly. “Or do you want a second pair of hands to help repair something? I always did learn well through action.”

The smile that broke across Loki’s face still held too much mistrust for his liking but it was being overshadowed by the same joy Tony had experienced when they discussed the elevator. Somehow, he didn’t think it would take long for Loki to warm to him.

* * *

It was three days of continual visits before Loki stopped looking miserable when he left and shocked when he returned. He also seemed to shake off his worry about being the snarky little shit he obviously was. Tony gave him as good as he got and Loki was delighted at the discovery of it. He still kept a distance between them and made sure to only touch Tony through layers of clothing, but it was progress. It also helped that it was fucking freezing so Tony was never showing much skin to begin with. Loki had never heard of or needed indoor heating so it was only a little warmer than outside because there wasn’t any wind.

Tony had also learnt how Loki slowed down the garbage chute and had made a similar mechanism for getting back up the Mountain. He’d also worked out a defrosting and cloaking system for his suit with Loki’s help so that he could leave it by the rubbish instead of carrying it to and from his house. There had also been the pleasure of embarrassing and teasing Loki when he noticed that Loki had picked up the pieces Tony had been collecting from the rubbish the first day. It was one of the first times Loki had snapped back and taken to teasing him in return.

Tony had been looking forward to bringing him some of the parts he’d _finally_ got Loki to admit he needed. He had a tendency to be quite reticent about what he’d like Tony to bring. He’d been set up for a good day; he’d got up early, bought what he needed and had even purchased a gift for Pepper; at least that way she couldn’t yell at him for ignoring Christmas this year.

He’d been halfway to the chute when it turned to shit and he was ambushed by one of his more overzealous fans. He couldn’t remember her name but he could pick up her cloying perfume a mile away; sadly for him, she’d come from downwind. He’d tried to brush her off nicely at first, but he didn’t take kindly to her grabbing his arm and trying to turn him back into town. Her presence also acted like a beacon and he’d soon found himself swarmed by other hopefuls all vying for his attention. The first time someone asked if he’d picked his Sweetheart yet had made everything go further downhill.

When he finally managed to shake the last of them off his mood had turned foul and he was entertaining the idea of burning down the town’s Christmas Tree to feel better. He’d happily grab some kerosene and a match if he thought it would have any effect, but knowing Midgard, they’d just find a way to make the day even _more_ harmonious; banding together in the face of tragedy and all of that crap. 

Maybe he could ask Loki if he could hide in the cave for the next week and a half? Probably not, he’d likely freeze - but maybe he could discuss the idea of sectioning off a part of the cave for him to stay in? Or was that too forward? He’d only known the guy three days; he probably wouldn’t appreciate a Midgardian trying to move in.

Sighing, Tony reached the suit and began getting it ready to assemble. He cursed when he realised he still had Pepper’s gift in his jacket pocket. He wasn’t going to risk going home - and he was lucky, in hindsight, that none of his fans had seen it or they might have tracked down and _killed_ Pepper in their jealousy - he’d just have to remember to take it out if he worked on anything too dangerous with Loki. Safely ensconced in the suit, he climbed inside the chute, flipped the button and embraced the sudden freefall. 

Getting to Loki’s passed by in the usual blur of familiarity that came with hoisting his suit up to Loki’s door. He didn’t knock anymore, just leant against the wall, pushed the door open and dragged his suit inside. He took it over to his usual spot after making sure no more cold air could chill the already freezing cave by slamming the door. He wasn’t sure where Loki would be working today, but his plan to start a standard sweep was cut off by Loki’s quiet pronouncement. “You’re late.”

Tony swivelled his head, finding Loki standing by the ladder that used to be frequented before they fixed the elevator. His arms were crossed and he was frowning heavily.

“Sorry,” Tony began, intending to add more but Loki spoke again.

“You have lipstick on your cheek.” His voice had gone carefully blank on the words but Tony didn’t notice, too busy cursing and trying to rub the purple-smudge off. He didn’t even know _which_ one had been responsible for that.

“Fucking harpies,” Tony cursed, “won’t even let me leave my front fucking door.”

“Oh?” Loki enquired and Tony looked up at the tone. It was somewhere between amused at his plight and almost... wistful? “You’re in such high demand?”

 _Right_ , Tony thought, _the alone thing; bet he wishes more people cared about him_. “I’m a piece of meat,” Tony informed him, intending to wipe out any thoughts about how ‘lucky’ he might be. “They all want me to pick them as their ‘Sweetheart’ for The Christmas Celebration. It’s the same every year. They just want the glory of being my partner; none of them give a shit about me.”

“And you want your ‘Sweetheart’ to mean something to you?” Loki discerned; something odd in his voice.

“If I’m going out of my way to buy or make a gift for someone,” Tony answered, “I’ve got to be pretty fucking hung up on them. I don’t get into Christmas; I actively avoid it in fact. Christmas is a fairytale and I’m the only one down there,” he gestured towards where Midgard and Asgard were, “who can’t see the logic in it.”

Loki nodded slowly. “I see.” He flicked his eyes away, his hands hanging loose in front of him and he stared at them for a moment before looking up at Tony. “Shall we continue our repairs?”

Tony grinned. “You bet! Oh and I got what you asked for!” He bent to grab the latest collection of parts, cursing when Pepper’s gift fell out and bounced across the floor. “Fuck!”

God, he hoped that wasn’t broken. It was expensive and dainty and an utter waste of money but he knew she’d been eyeing it.

Loki picked up the small red box and tilted it in his hands, a small quirk to his lips. “I do not believe this will fit what I requested.”

“Yeah, no,” Tony agreed, grabbing the package that had Loki’s things. “That’s a necklace for Pepper.” Loki’s hands stumbled on the container but he wouldn’t meet Tony’s eyes so the Engineer chose to ignore it. “ _Here_ are your things. I threw in a few extra when I saw they were on sale.”

Loki held out Pepper’s gift without a word, his eyes still trained on the items in their hands. “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony grinned brightly. “You’re welcome! So what are we working on today?”

Wordlessly, Loki led him further into the cave. Tony was confused by the sudden silence, but he was still only getting to know Loki. Maybe Loki didn’t like thinking about the Christmas season either? He didn’t get much of a chance to ponder it as Loki led him down a winding rock staircase he’d never used before. He eyed the other. “This is new.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed quietly. “I have noticed your struggle here.”

“Hey, I’d say I’m keeping up with you just fine!”

Loki’s little half-smile came back. “That is not what I meant.”

They reached the end of the stairs and Loki directed him to a door in the rock. Raising his eyebrows but trusting Loki not being out to harm him, Tony walked over to the door and pulled it open. He was hit with a wave of hot air. His body almost melted into the floor from the pleasure. The room itself was bare of anything but a fireplace that was the obvious source of heat.

“I cannot warm this cave without endangering my health, comfort and machinery,” Loki told Tony, “but I wished to make a small section that you could enjoy and that, when possible, can be adjusted to a temperature we both find acceptable.” Tony forced his eyes away from everything he’d been tentatively thinking about asking Loki for to find the Jotun standing awkwardly. “Does it... do you mind it?”

Tony’s smile curled slowly across his face; his chest felt like it was going to burst from excitement and there was something suspiciously warm resting there too. “Loki, this is fucking awesome.”

Loki beamed and before Tony could think about it, he walked the few steps needed to wrap Loki in a hug. Loki went as stiff as a board but Tony had been careful to make sure none of his skin touched the other’s. “Tony!” Loki sounded panicked and his hands rose if to push Tony away but halted; afraid to place a single touch wrong.

Raising his head, Tony soothed, “Stop freaking, Snowflake. I’m not touching you, okay?”

“Yes, you are,” Loki’s voice still sounded slightly too high.

“Okay, yes, but my _skin_ isn’t. So calm down; we’re fine. Enjoy my hug of gratitude; it’s what friends do with each other.” 

Tony could feel it as Loki sucked in a breath. He seemed unable to react before he eventually breathed, “Friends?”

Tony blinked, surprised it even needed to be said at this point, but more than willing to confirm it. He caught Loki’s blood-red and disbelieving gaze and said firmly, “ _Friends_.”

It took a long moment but Loki slowly relaxed and with extremely slow movements - his attention focused to carefully make sure he only touched fabric - Loki wrapped his arms around Tony in return.

If Tony felt something not unlike a flutter in his stomach, he blamed it on leftover sickness from the garbage chute. It couldn’t be anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not have seen on the previous update. I have now finished this story and will post the last part in two days from now. I hope all who read this have enjoyed it - and a special thanks to my commentors! You always make me more inspired to keep writing (especially Majinie - who always comments on everything I write. You are such a lovely person and I love seeing your name show up in my inbox!)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who reads this!
> 
> Oh and I should probably mention/warn there is a very, very light mention of past!Pepper/Tony. It's so insignificant I didn't even think it was worth tagging for - but I'm sure a heads up is always appreciated?

The addition of his room in the cave - he’d made Loki blush the first time he’d called it that; ‘ _my room_ ’ but Tony refused to see it as anything else. He even put up a sign with ‘ _Tony Stark’s Room_ ’ on the door. Loki pretended to be irritated but Tony knew he was a liar and was secretly thrilled about the whole thing - had made staying with Loki even easier. The room had also collected a few items over the following days; a bench and chair so that Tony could work on things in comfort while Loki manipulated his ice and froze half the cave. It also gained a chest for parts and spare tools that Tony brought up from Midgard. It became his own personal workshop and it was obvious Loki enjoyed the extended time that Tony was spending with him now that he had his own space.

He was still getting used to the temperature difference when he’d run out of the room in only a singlet and pants, excitedly calling for the other - only to get hit by a wave of cold that made him run back inside cursing at Loki who’d only taken to laughing at him. He had a jacket he threw on now and they’d usually speak on opposite sides of the doorway, Tony grabbing more clothes if he needed to come out or Loki carefully chilling the room if he needed to come in. It was a system that was working for them, so well in fact that Tony was startled when Loki began knocking frantically on his door.

Tony blinked out of his inventing headspace to find Loki had pulled the door open; his face looked pinched with concern. “Tony?"

“What’s wrong?” Tony put the tools down, his mind running a mile a minute over what it could be; something happening to Midgard? A snowstorm? Angry villagers with pitchforks? It couldn’t be too serious; Loki had only left his room an hour ago. What could have gone wrong in an _hour?_

“I,” he swallowed, “I’m sorry. We became distracted.”

“Distracted?” Tony asked. “What do you mean?” His tried to flick his gaze around Loki as he conjured memories of some of his more dramatic lab accidents. “Is the cave on fire?”

“No,” Loki shook his head, looking almost nervous but definitely apologetic. It had been _days_ since Loki was awkward around him, damn it! There had been such progress! “I, we.” He closed his eyes and forced out a breath. He wiped his face of emotions and stood straighter, his red eyes back on display when he said, “It’s evening.”

Tony blinked, feeling like he was missing something. “Okaaay?”

“The temperature is at a level you will not survive for long,” Loki admitted. “You mentioned it is a distance to your house from where you arrive. I do not... I do not believe you have sufficient clothing for the journey.”

“Oh,” Tony looked down at himself. He was only in his lightest layers due to the heating in his room - but, in all honesty, it was unlikely the walk back to his house would hurt him. It would fucking _suck_ but he’d grown up during this kind of weather - even if he did normally avoid it - so he’d be fine.

The thing was though, Tony realised, he didn’t _want_ to leave. 

He’d been making great progress on some additions to his suit and he’d been having some fantastic conversations earlier with Loki too. The Jotun’s ability to manipulate ice was _fascinating_ and while he couldn’t watch it for too long on a grand scale without getting a bit too cold than was healthy - he _loved_ discussing it with the other or examining the smaller things Loki could do. Loki loved being the centre of so much of his attention as well; the way he preened and got all arrogant about his abilities should _not_ have been as endearing as it was; but Tony couldn’t help finding it adorable. He tried not to think about that too much.

“I don’t how to-” Loki began and Tony could just _see_ it spiralling into the cavern that was Loki’s self-confidence and insecurity issues. His general fear of fucking up with the only friend he’d ever made. Tony planned to nip that in the bud.

“I’ll just stay the night.” The way Loki’s eyes flew wide made Tony realise he might have _just_ been a little presumptuous. “I mean, I don’t mind. I like spending time here,” _and with you_ , but swallowed that down quickly. “The only reason I go back is I don’t really have a bed and people might notice if I disappeared for days on end.”

He went to continue but Loki asked abruptly, “You would stay?”

Tony blinked. “Well, yeah. Wait,” he frowned, “was that what you were worried about? That I wouldn’t want to?”

“You haven’t before,” Loki answered.

“You never asked.”

“I did not think you would be able to sleep knowing it was my home.” The words rushed out of Loki’s mouth like he was afraid to say them, or afraid he’d never get them out.

Tony had never realised the full extent of emotions his heart could feel, but Loki was all about pushing him to the limits - and God did his heart _ache_ at hearing that. He wished he was wearing longer sleeves so he could hug the other. “Loki,” he said softly, “you’re probably my best friend, why would I be afraid of you? When have I ever made you _think_ that?”

“You don’t,” Loki assured, his hands coming out as if to ward off the accusation. “You never do. I don’t... I don’t know _what_ to think of you sometimes. I can’t believe you _exist_ sometimes, Tony Stark.” His voice and eyes lowered. “You’re too good to exist, especially near me.”

Tony hated when Loki got like this. When it shone through just how much the years alone, the years of being called a Monster, _had sunk in_. Loki had never gone into detail about how and when he came to live on the mountain, but enough of his comments had helped Tony figure out he’d only been a child when he’d fled. The way he spoke about the Aesir the few times they’d been mentioned made Tony figure out _where_ he’d fled from and where the rumours about the Jotun on the mountain had first originated.

He didn’t blame the guy for a negative habit that had lasted a lifetime, but _fuck_ it made Tony want to beat up some Aesir and convince Loki he was _perfect_ and _beautiful_ and _Asgard could go suck a fuck_. It made him want to _hug_ Loki.

Turning on his heel, Tony went back into his room and began digging through his numerous sweaters until he could find his jacket. “Tony?” he heard the other call, sounding slightly panicked as well as angry at himself. “I did not. I still, you _can_ stay, I didn’t-”

When he had the jacket on and zipped up Tony made his way back to Loki, watching that pained blue-face and planning to wipe the fear away. He got into Loki’s space and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He was careful not to rest his check against Loki's chest - despite how much he wanted to - while Loki just melted into him. It was only their second hug as Loki was still hesitant to accept or initiate touch but at least this time Loki was more willing to take it when it was offered.

Loki’s hands were soon pressed lightly against his back and Tony smiled, knowing Loki couldn’t see it. It fell abruptly when he realised something. _I don’t have gloves on._ Tony stayed very still, knowing the smallest movement could alert Loki to something being wrong and make their friendship take ten steps backwards. Loki hadn’t noticed it yet and Tony very carefully focused on his hands. _No burning, no pain, no symptoms of anything like frostbite._ He bit his cheek. _That could be shock._

There was only one way to find out.

Tony pulled back and removed his arms, barely registering the quick way Loki released him or the fall of Loki’s face as they were pulled apart. Tony was too busy staring at his hands, turning them back and forth and examining his palms closely; _nothing, not a damn thing_. Tony had fucking _had his hands pressed against Loki’s back_ and there wasn’t a single sign of anything being wrong.

“Tony?” Loki asked, concerned.

Tony couldn’t help it, he laughed. He looked up at Loki who was frowning heavily. Tony grinned at him. “I was touching your back.” Loki still didn’t seem to get it so Tony wiggled his fingers. “I was touching your back and I don’t have gloves on. Loki, I was touching _your skin_.”

His face went slack with shock before terror took over as he stepped up to see Tony’s hands, but as soon as he saw them and _registered_ they were fine, he frowned, looking perplexed and almost annoyed. “But, but this should have _hurt_ you.”

“It didn’t,” Tony replied, his cheeks aching from how wide his grin was but he didn’t care. “Loki, I can _touch you_.”

Loki shook his head, already backing up. “You couldn’t have been touching me. It was just an aberration. It was just-” 

Yeah, Tony wasn’t having any of that. He didn’t give Loki any time to react before he reached out and grasped the other’s hand. Loki went as still as a statue, staring down at where their palms connected. Tony, to make it even harder for Loki to pull away, linked their fingers together. He pulled their hands up to rest in the air between them; the movement making Loki take a halting step forward. Tony’s smile faded into something softer. “See? You’re not a Monster and you can’t hurt me.”

“I don’t,” Loki stared at their hands. “But I have. I've done it before.”

He tried to pull away but Tony held on firmly, he stepped closer and ducked his head so he could catch the other’s fearful eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I did it as a child,” Loki admitted. “I... I burned them as they tried to touch me. I shot ice at them when they came closer,” he looked down at his hands, his free one clenching into a fist. “It was just another reason to run away.”

“Hey,” Tony acted without thinking; bringing up a hand and tilting Loki’s face up. Loki’s eyes had a faint sheen and God, Tony didn’t know what he’d do if Loki started crying. “You were a kid.” He licked his lips. “You told me it took you years to work out your ice, right?” Loki gave a hesitant nod. “Well maybe this,” he shook their hands, “is like that. You didn’t know how to control it so it all just kind of reacted. Your skin’s no more dangerous than the rest of you. It’s just like throwing a punch; as long as you’re not in danger than your body isn’t going to tell you to do it.”

“You believe that,” Loki murmured, sounding slightly shocked and Tony nodded, even though it seemed less like a question and more a statement of fact.

“I believe in _you_ ,” Tony told him, “and I don’t think there’s a damn thing to be afraid of when I’m with you.”

Loki’s eyes were darting over Tony’s face, trying to find a contradiction, but Tony stood tall and smiled, not fumbling or feeling worried in the slightest. It took a long time but Tony eventually saw it register on Loki’s face that Tony _wasn’t_ lying and he wasn’t about to be convinced otherwise either. Loki bit his lip before very carefully raising his hand, watching Tony carefully for any discomfort but Tony didn’t move or drop his grin. A finger was lightly pressed to Tony’s jaw before darting away; Tony stifled a chuckle and got a slight glare for his efforts as well as Loki pressing all four fingers down at once. When nothing happened but Tony tilting his chin into the touch, a small bubble of laughter escaped Loki’s mouth. A second later, Tony was almost knocked over with the force of the hug Loki gave him. His face was pressed into the other’s shoulder and it was like being hit with a chilled breeze; nothing he couldn’t handle if it made Loki this happy. He gladly wrapped his arms around the other and squeezed. 

They stayed like that for a long moment before Loki pulled back, he looked giddy. “Thank you,” Loki told him, smiling brightly, “I can’t, you, _thank you_.”

Tony just smirked, trying to lighten the mood. “You do realise you can’t get away with avoiding my hugs now, right? Or my pinches, or prods or otherwise annoying habits of touching you?”

It was only for a moment but Loki’s eyes dropped down, but he tore them away, his eyes darting in a few different places before settling on Tony again. His cheeks looked a little darker, but Tony couldn’t figure out what in his words might have caused that. He wasn’t quite meeting Tony’s eyes, but he was smiling softly, his teeth ever so lightly pulling on his lower lip. “I won’t mind that.”

Tony felt something warm shoot through him like he’d just taken a shot of liquor. It made him itch to take Loki’s hand and pull him close again. He forced himself to resist and asked about something else instead, “So where does a Midgardian get some bedding around here?” He eyed the other shrewdly, “You do _have_ bedding, right?” He looked Loki up and down. “We’re not going to have to share, are we? I’m a cuddler, you know.”

The way Loki flushed prettily was well worth the hour it took them to drag something into Tony’s room for him to sleep on. If Tony was a little disappointed he never got to see Loki’s bedroom, well, he just made a mental note to do a bit more thorough exploring in the morning.

* * *

He didn’t locate Loki’s bedroom, unfortunately, but he couldn’t find it in him to be upset when Loki was reaching out for him and looking shyly thrilled every time Tony accepted it and wasn’t hurt. He also got to sit down to breakfast with Loki which was an interesting experience. He’d mostly only eaten things he’d brought with him from home, not wanting to imposition Loki when he didn’t know if they ate the same food or what little Loki even managed to get this high up on the mountain.

It turned out, he really shouldn’t have worried. Mt Jotunheim snowed all year round, but there were still animals and plants that survived in the harsh conditions. Loki had led him further into the cave, down some winding tunnels and to another door. When Loki opened it with a secretive, mischievous smile, Tony had been stunned at what he’d found.

“Goats? You have _goats_?”

It was a rather large section of caves that Loki had penned off in certain places, but the goats were otherwise free to roam around at will. There was also a tunnel that - based off the light coming from a curve further down - led outside.

“Many live on the mountain,” he explained. “They are a good source of food.” Tony narrowed his eyes, remembering something he’d seen Loki eating once that had looked suspiciously like cheese. Loki pointed to another door. “I grow plants, vegetables and fruit there but there is another part of this cave that connects with some of the rivers. There are usually fish throughout most of the year.”

Tony stared at Loki. “You have your very own ecosystem down here.” He shook his head. “Hey, wait,” he gestured at the livestock, “how do you even milk them?”

“I wear gloves,” he answered, “and take care not to touch them.” He glanced down at his hands. “I wonder if I will still need those now.”

“Yeah, I’d still keep using the gloves,” Tony suggested. “More hygienic that way.”

“Very well,” Loki acquiesced easily - too easily - and went to a small cabinet of ice Tony hadn’t noticed. Upon seeing his confused expression, Loki elaborated. “I’ve attempted other materials but this is the only one the goats do not chew.”

The fond amusement that laced his words made Tony smile and look back at the animals. A few of them had noticed Loki and had come closer, bleating happily. A few were also curious of Tony. He stepped over to one of the wooden fences Loki had erected and held out his hand. A smaller -possibly younger goat - came forward and sniffed him, making Tony smile. 

Hearing Loki come up beside him, he turned to grin at the other. Loki was watching the way Tony was patting the goat with a mixture of longing and worry. Tony had a fair idea where the problem was and reached out to snag the other’s hand, drawing him closer. He still looked startled at the touch but didn’t try to pull back. “Come on, Snowflake. I’m sure these guys would love some attention from their Dad.”

Loki snorted. “I’m no such thing.”

Tony didn’t care to argue, he simply used the distraction to tug Loki’s hand into the path of a curious goat. Loki flinched when he felt the strands of their pelt under his hand, but when nothing happened beyond the goat nudging him for more attention, Loki slowly began petting in earnest. The other goats, seeming to notice their master was touching them, soon started to flock around. It took climbing over the fence himself - something he was nervous to do, the goats looked nice enough but they were partially _wild_ \- to get Loki to let go of a few more of his reservations and get closer.

The laughter and joy that flowed off Loki that morning was something Tony would never forget, nor the babbled talking he received as they made their way back from the pen with milk, vegetables and cheese. It was a strange breakfast for Tony but the ease with which he sat and talked with Loki was by far the most appealing thing about it. Loki, in the week he’d known him, had never looked more alive and _happy_ than he did that morning; talking and eating with him and touching without fear of himself or Tony’s reaction.

He hadn’t wanted to leave, but they both knew he needed to get back, it was drawing closer to Christmas and he would be missed the longer he was gone. 

When he was back in Midgard, and despite being apart, it didn’t stop the massive smile on Tony’s face as he made his way home. He was so cheerful he even sent festive greetings back to the people on the street; he just didn’t have it in himself to wreak their good mood this year. 

He had almost made it home when his name was called and he paused. It was Pepper and she reached him quickly. She was dressed in her usual festive cheer, a Santa hat on top of hair she’d obviously curled that morning. There was strange look on her face even as a smile twitched at her lips. “Hey, Pepper.”

“Good morning, Tony,” she looked him up and down, an eyebrow rising. “Where have you been?”

Tony shrugged as they started moving once more. “Eh. Inventing? Where else?”

“You weren’t at home last night.”

Tony very carefully didn’t react. “What makes you say that?”

“Steve stopped by to invite you to an impromptu get together he and Bucky were hosting. He said none of the lights were on.”

 _Of all the fucking nights._ “I went to bed early.” Pepper hummed noncommittally and Tony shot her a suspicious look. She seemed a second away from breaking into laughter and that just couldn’t be good. He kept sending her glances as they walked, but she didn’t say anything. She greeted everyone they saw but never once said a word to him. It was maddening, but just in case he was going to regret prompting her, he waited until they had made it to his house before he spoke. He unlocked the door, ushered her in, turned on the light and finally broke down, demanding with narrowed eyes. “Okay. _What?_ ”

She was indifferent to his look and made her way further into the house, turning on lights as she went. “You know, this is the first time since we stopped dating that I’ve seen you wishing people a Merry Christmas.”

Tony screwed up his face; both at their disastrous attempt at a being a couple - it had lasted three months - and that she’d actually seen him being polite. There was also the fact that the only reason he was so happy that year was because they _had_ broken up but also remained friends. He was a teenager at the time; allow him his mistakes, bad judgment calls and hormones. “Is this where you get angry at me for being so happy we both walked away from that train-wreak?”

“No,” he found her in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, smiling slightly. Bless her; it was the one thing Loki didn’t have. “This is the part where I ask you if you’ve asked them to be your Sweetheart yet?”

Tony had been going to get milk out of the fridge and almost jarred his neck with how fast he whipped around. “ _What?_ ”

Pepper chuckled. “Tony, I’ve known you since we were kids; what makes you think I’m not going to recognise when you’ve fallen in love?”

“I’m not in love,” Tony denied, shaking his head.

She sent him an unimpressed look. “I’ve never seen you this happy, _ever_.”

Tony kept shaking his head. “No. No way. I’m just really good friends with him, okay?” She hummed absently. “Seriously, Pepper. I don’t know what you’re on; too much candy fumes in the air.” She gently pushed him aside, grabbing the milk he’d forgotten about. “I mean it, Pep. He’s just a good friend. I mean, yeah, I’ve been spending a lot of time with him but it’s just ‘cause he’s smart, okay? And funny, and has this kind of really adorable way he smiles when he realises you’re totally not bored and actually do really like him and-”

Tony cut himself off when he saw the way she was looking at him. It was fond and happy but also like she was about to start mockingly cooing at him. “Tony,” she told him, keeping any amusement from her voice but not from her eyes, “I’m really happy you’ve found someone to share Christmas with.”

The colour drained from Tony’s face, he could feel it happening as it finally started to sink in. _Fuck_ , he thought vehemently, _oh fuck_.

“Tony?” she questioned, her cheer slipping away as concern took its place.

Tony’s head had dropped and he was looking at the floor but didn’t even register the tiles. “He doesn’t like me that way,” he told her, his voice a monotone, “we’re just friends. Shit. He doesn’t even celebrate Christmas.”

Pepper scoffed. “Everyone celebrates Christmas.”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, not him,” He then added before she could argue, “and it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want me as his Sweetheart anyway. Fuck, I told him _I_ didn’t want a Sweetheart.”

“Well, maybe that’s the problem,” Pepper suggested, coming over and lightly touching his shoulder in comfort. He looked up. “Maybe he doesn’t think about asking you because you’ve told him you’re not interested?” She shook her head, remembering old, exhausting conversations they’d had, no doubt. “If he’s your friend then he’s probably heard the same rant we have about all the people that are trying to win you. Maybe he’s afraid to try and have you put him in the same category?”

“I wouldn’t-” Tony automatically protested.

“But does _he_ know that?”

Tony winced. “No. Probably not, he’s,” Tony sighed, “he’s always out to think the worst of people.”

And shit, he really was smitten. His voice had even changed; it was obvious to everyone with ears and eyes that he found even that part of Loki appealing.

“There’s less than a week until Christmas,” Pepper told him, dragging his thoughts away from Loki. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking beautiful and like the friend he really didn’t deserve. She handed him a coffee he hadn’t even noticed her prepare; only cementing that fact in his mind. “Might want to start figuring out what you’re going to get him.”

“ _ **Fuck**_ ,” Tony cursed.

He took it back. Pepper was a horrible friend; she just patted his shoulder again and didn’t even try not to snicker at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was later than I intended to post it, whoops, sorry! Had a busy day and felt a bit unwell, so this is being posted while my night-time medicine makes me sleepy. I apologize for any strange author notes or a lack of thorough editing. Nevertheless, here it is, the last part! I hope you all enjoy it; new readers, people who have been here from the first chapter and everyone in between! Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, they mean so much to me!

Tony didn’t know what to do after his Pepper induced awakening into what Loki meant to him. He hated that it made the next trip to see Loki _awkward_. He’d felt ready to climb out of his skin and for the first time since he’d met Loki he actually flinched when Loki went to touch him.

He'd felt horrible afterwards, the crestfallen expression on Loki’s face had made Tony’s heart _ache_ and he’d hurriedly smoothed over it; babbling about his admirers and their grabby-hands and his lack of sleep the previous night (not a lie, it was hard to sleep when you kept waking up from dreams about blue-hands running over your chest and pinning you to a bed). Loki had eventually believed him and it was forgotten as the day progressed and Tony got back into the swing of their friendship and pretending he hadn’t fallen hopelessly for his friend.

Tony had quickly decided by the end of the day that, rejection or not, he was going to give Loki a gift. He just... wouldn’t specify he wanted to make Loki his Sweetheart. It had been years since Loki was among the Aesir, he’d probably forgotten everything about the Christmas Celebration and the ceremonies, right? The fact that he was going to make Loki something was just because he was an Engineer and it had nothing to do with wanting to give Loki something _special_.

God, he couldn’t even lie to himself.

He _did_ lie to Loki though. Blaming Christmas preparations and Pepper dragging him around the town as the reason he couldn’t come as much. Loki bought it at least, even if his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and his heart obviously wasn’t in his answers. Tony made sure to hug Loki every time he left and pretended not to notice that Loki seemed to cling extra hard to him. It would be worth it in the end. Maybe? Fuck, he hoped so. He didn’t want to destroy his friendship with Loki all for the sake of having fallen in love with the Jotun.

It had taken Tony a day to figure out what to make for Loki; he’d been walking through shops hoping for inspiration when he’d finally found it. He’d been passing by the window of a fabric shop when his attention had been snagged and an idea had begun to form. It was going to be risky, difficult and far outside his comfort zone, but it was the only thing that had held his focus as a possible gift.

He was running out of time and while he didn’t think he’d ever come up with something he’d find perfect for Loki, this could work.

The only problem was that it took him longer than he anticipated; mostly because he kept fucking up and needing to start again. He only managed to see Loki one more time before Christmas, feeling disheartened when the other had told him that he didn’t need to come back until after the Holiday Season, that he understood and had spent many years without Tony’s company. That he would be _fine_.

Tony had come home feeling at a loss, but he couldn’t stop now; even if Loki didn’t feel the same way - which it was looking more and more like he didn’t - Tony could at least offer the gift as something from one friend to another. He was determined to do just that, barely sleeping as he hurried to finish the last of the finer details. When it was finally completed it was the early hours of Christmas Day and he didn’t have time to do more than collapse onto the cot he kept in his lab and catch a few hours of sleep.

He was awoken far too early by singing in the streets and he'd instantly tried to bury his head under his pillow and drift off again. He’d almost succeeded when he remembered just what the singing meant. He shot out of bed and looked around, his gaze catching on Loki’s present.

He swallowed, looking at it nervously. Maybe he should go wish Pepper and the others a Merry Christmas first?

It was utterly cowardly but he found himself taking that route. He showered, changed and slipped outside; leaving the present in the lab. He weaved his way through the crowds and well-wishers in the streets until he could get to Steve’s. They usually alternated who hosted the Christmas Party each year and Tony was extremely thankful it wasn’t his turn. 

Slipping inside was an easy affair as Steve always left the door open, a firm believer in everyone being welcome. He was quick to be handed a drink and spotted Bucky entertaining a few people with stories by the fireplace with Steve looking on fondly. Tony just felt his heart twist and ducked further into the crowd. He found a few people he knew but couldn’t get himself involved in any of their conversations, his eyes kept being drawn to the window and to Mt Jotunheim which he could see in the distance. 

_Fuck this_ , he thought. He'd never been a coward in his life and he wasn't about to start now.

When he was leaving he spotted Pepper and quickly detoured towards her. She raised her eyebrows but he just got close enough to say, “I might not make it back; say Merry Christmas for me.”

She grinned, looking stunning in her simple Christmas makeup. It was no wonder she had male suitors all over her. “Of course.” Her eyes sparkled as she continued, “Good luck, Tony!”

He sent her a tight-lipped smile but otherwise didn’t respond as he made his way out of the house. It took him longer than he wanted to get home and wrap the present in some leftover paper Pepper had left at his house from who knew how many years ago.

Tony didn’t let himself hesitate, he tucked the gift under his arm and pushed his way through the crowds until he could reach the outskirts, only letting himself feel the nerves when he reached the trash chute. 

“Shit,” he breathed before turning and putting down the gift long enough to assemble himself in the suit. When he climbed inside, he shut his eyes and pressed the button. The journey was much smoother than the first now that he’d worked out most of the kinks but he almost wished he hadn’t; he could have used the distraction from the way his stomach felt knotted beyond belief.

Arriving on Mt Jotunheim was a whole new slap to the face of reality; he was really here, really about to do it. He looked down at the gift in his arm and hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. _No turning back now_. Straightening his spine, Tony climbed out of the suit, put it over his shoulder and made his way up to Loki’s door. He noticed quickly that the gift was difficult to keep a grip on while carting the suit.

Growling under his breath, Tony opened the suit and shoved the present inside; he could always grab it out again once he was inside Loki’s home. Sliding the suit back over his shoulder, he continued up the familiar path until he could see the balcony. He froze when he noticed Loki was standing on the edge.

The Jotun hadn’t noticed him; he was staring down the mountain, his arms crossed as he gazed wistfully down at the base. No, Tony realised with a jerk. The angle he was positioned at meant he was looking down at _Midgard_.

Tony swallowed; _now or never_.

“Hey, Loki,” he called, making the Jotun startle and whip his head around to the pathway. Tony smiled up at his stunned face. “Merry Christmas!”

He saw Loki mouth his name before he seemed to jerk into action, making his way to where Tony was. Tony grinned and kept shuffling forward until he met the other. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked, taking half of the weight of the suit automatically.

Tony ducked his head enough to see Loki’s face. He frowned when he realised Loki was looking at the ground, a pensive frown on his face and his lip being bitten furiously. “To see you,” Tony answered absently, more interested in getting an answer to his question. “Are you okay?”

Loki blinked and shifted to catch Tony’s eyes. He tried a smile but it fell flat. “I-yes.”

“You sure?”

Tugging at his lip again, Loki gave a sudden, abrupt nod. “Yes. I just... can we speak more inside?”

“Suuuure,” Tony drew the word out, still worried about Loki’s twitchy nature. Had he really not expected Tony to come? Had he been counting on it? Did he not want him here? The thought made Tony’s stomach drop to his feet, but he made himself ask. “Do you want me to go?”

“No!” Loki denied loudly, before noticeably swallowing. “No. I just didn’t anticipate you here for a few more days.”

He sounded almost saddened by that, but Tony couldn’t figure out why; if Loki wanted him here, why would he be regretful that they hadn't had more time apart? Tony wanted to know but wasn’t sure what to ask to get that information; especially if it was an answer he wouldn’t end up wanting to hear. He decided to stay quiet until they were in the cave, however as soon as the door was shut, Loki was slipping out from under the suit, making Tony eyebrows draw together.

“I’ll be back,” Loki told him quietly; his hands held out before him as if to urge him to remain, “please - please just stay here?”

Loki had never asked that before, it made Tony even more worried. He swallowed down his concern and quipped, “Why? Got some hot women down there you don’t want me to see?”

Loki’s mouth twitched like he was holding down a wince. “No. I... just please stay here, Tony?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said soft but seriously, sensing that whatever this was had Loki on edge. 

Nodding jerkily, Loki made his way down to the lower floors. Tony, not sure what else to do, pushed his suit up against the wall. He hesitated over getting out the present, but knowing how uncomfortable Loki seemed to be he didn’t want to add to that until he knew what was wrong. He ended up waiting empty handed, rubbing his hands together more out of nerves than a need to warm up.

When Loki came back, he startled Tony by taking the elevator instead of the ladder he’d used before. He was walking out cautiously, his hands behind his back and his lip tucked far into his mouth; a nervous habit that Tony normally found endearing but was now just paranoid about what the fuck made Loki so anxious.

“Loki?” Tony questioned carefully, his own tension bleeding into the word.

“I,” Loki swallowed, Tony could see the movement. “I have not been a part of this season since a child but I... I wanted to, for you.” His eyes fell from Tony’s, “I know you have likely come here because you cannot spend this day with the woman you want.” Tony frowned, mentally wondering ‘ _what the fuck?_ ’ before being distracted by Loki’s next words. “I know you are trying to avoid those infatuated with you, but you are here, with _me_. I had thought to do this when I next saw you but I cannot stop myself any longer.”

He very carefully brought one hand out from behind his back, the other soon followed to steady the object that was on it, but Tony couldn’t take his eyes from what was displayed. Tony moved without thought, closing the distance and bending to get his eyes as close as he could to what was enclosed in a glass bell jar.

It was a perfect ice rendition of the cave that Tony was standing in; all of Loki’s beautiful engineering was displayed with such detailing that Tony felt breathless. He was so busy staring at the level of skill and accuracy of the cave that he almost missed a figure standing inside the carving. The second he did, his breath hitched; it was him. Loki had carved a miniature Tony Stark inside his home.

“You have always liked my ice,” Loki said quietly and Tony dragged his eyes up to Loki but he was staring at the item in his hands. “This will not melt even if you... do not visit me any longer.” He licked his lips, his voice getting quieter as he finished, “I wanted to give you a piece of it, of my home.” 

_Of my heart_ , Tony heard even if Loki didn't say it, but it was obvious. Home was where your heart was, right? And Loki had fucking carved a place for Tony in his and Tony was staring at the proof that was being offered to him.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His heart felt too big for his chest, so big that it had taken the place of his vocal cords.

“I’m not an ideal prospect,” Loki whispered, speaking into the silence. “I don’t expect that. I just...” he moved the present closer towards Tony but still wouldn’t catch his gaze. “I just wanted to gift you something.” He took in a careful breath, a very fine tremble to his limbs before he quelled it. “I know that one person can be given many things at a Christmas Celebration,” _can have many offers for a Sweetheart_ , his mind translated, “it does not mean he has to return any of them.”

 _I’m offering, even though I know you’ll say no_ , Tony filled in again and God, Tony’s heart just wanted to break. 

“Loki,” he whispered painfully and quickly stood but Loki _still_ wouldn’t look at him. He was looking to the side now, staring at a wall of his cave determinedly. Tony glanced down at the ice sculpture. “This is beautiful,” he whispered, carefully taking the item from Loki’s hands. He didn’t meet with any resistance but Tony didn’t keep a hold of it, he reverently placed it on the ground, far enough away that neither of them could accidently hit it. 

When he stood back up, he was able to meet Loki’s confused and hurt gaze. He didn’t let the other turn away. Darting out, he cupped Loki’s jaw, drawing him back so that he couldn’t avoid looking at Tony. He still did try, his eyes straining to look at his present. “Then why-”

Tony stopped Loki in his tracks by bringing the other hand up so that he was cupping both of the Jotun’s cheeks. It _finally_ made Loki look at him. “Because I love it, but I love my Sweetheart more.”

“Your Sweetheart?” Loki wondered, obviously not believing, so Tony helped to prove it.

Leaning forward, he drew the Jotun down until their lips were pressed softly together. Loki didn’t move, seeming to hold his breath even as Tony pulled back. He lightly stroked Loki’s cheekbones with his thumbs, giving the other the time to digest it.

“You,” he whispered, a hand coming up and gripping Tony’s jacket tightly while the other nervously pressed fingers against his jaw, a mirror of the other day.

“I pick you,” Tony confirmed. “I always planned to.”

Loki made a small noise between a laugh and a whimper and carefully came forward, pressing his lips softly against Tony’s. Tony smiled and slipped a hand up to lace in Loki’s hair, bringing him closer and angling him into the kiss better. It was slow, soft and tentative and every second of it made Tony’s heart sing. When they pulled back again, Tony lightly nuzzled Loki’s cheek before pressing a kiss to it. He felt the skin turn ever so slightly warmer and he blinked, noticing a very faint colour change and his grin widened. “Are you blushing, Snowflake?”

He felt Loki lightly whack his shoulder but it wasn’t even enough to move him, Loki didn’t seem inclined to let him go; furthered by how he buried his nose in Tony’s hair. Tony had been content to stay where they were as well before he remembered something. _Snowflake_. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Tony started to pull away but Loki had a firm grip on his jacket and wasn’t about to be dislodged. Tony quirked an eyebrow at the other, “Babe, I have something to give you.”

“I don’t care,” Loki answered mulishly.

“Awh, come on,” Tony persisted, “I worked hard on it!”

Loki shifted, looking at Tony curiously. “You made me something?”

Tony knew his smile was tender as he untangled himself, gaining no resistance this time. “I told you,” he tugged the other after him, “I always planned to ask you to be my Sweetheart.”

“Me? Of all your options?” He sounded mystified. “Of all in Midgard you still pick-”

“Say 'a Monster' and I will hit you,” Tony threatened semi-seriously.

Loki just gave him a bashful smile. “I was going to say you still pick _me_.”

Tony was relieved at the word-choice but tried not to let it show, knowing how Loki was about those things.

“I told you,” Tony answered instead, letting go of Loki’s hand long enough to open his suit and pull out the present. He spun on his heel, offering it to Loki as he continued, “You’re better than anyone down there.”

Loki smiled and didn’t even try to disagree. _There’s the arrogant little shit that’s buried deep down in there_. He was going to have so much fun dragging that out into the open until it was a more permanent fixture than the Jotun’s insecurities.

Watching Loki open the gift he had to stop himself from letting his own worries seep into the air; _it’s not very good, you don’t have to like it, I’ll make you something else_. Loki froze when the paper was removed enough for him to see. He gripped a piece of the fabric and let the wrapping fall to the floor, his eyes fixed on the material. Tony couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I know you already have a cloak, but I noticed it’s ripping and I saw the fabric and thought ‘ _that would look great on him_ ’ and then I sort of had to learn how to make it. It’s why I was away so long. It’s fucking hard, you know? And then I couldn’t leave well enough alone and had to embroider-”

“Tony,” Loki interjected, his fingers tracing over the looping pattern of a snowflake and gears that he’d painstakingly stitched in silver around the edging.

“Yeah?”

“I love it.”

Tony let out a relieved breath and grinned. “Yeah?”

Loki spread out the cloak before wrapping it around himself and tying the thin cord so that it would sit comfortably around his shoulders. He was smiling so happily that Tony thought he looked brighter than any Christmas Tree. “Yes.”

Taking the steps needed, Loki came towards him, unwilling to spend another moment with distance between them. Tony was instantly pulled into Loki’s arms for another hug; something he could get used to having happen frequently. 

“Thank you,” he murmured again, his voice a little wobbly but Tony pretended not to hear.

Tony finally pressed his cheek against the Jotun’s chest, feeling the other’s heart racing at the touch. Shifting slightly, Tony brushed a kiss against his clavicle, smirking when it made Loki’s breathe hitch.

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart,” he told the other.

He felt Loki’s arms spasm slightly at the endearment before he felt what little space was left between them get closed as Loki nuzzled into his hair once more, plastering their bodies together so that there wasn’t a part of them that wasn’t touching. 

The response was whispered in his ear like a secret, but Tony still heard it loud and clear. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Tony relaxed, feeling at peace for the first time in as long as he could remember. He also admitted to himself that with Loki in his arms and his heart ready to burst - that maybe not everything was so shitty about this time of year.

Maybe all he’d needed was the right person to spend it with; the right Sweetheart - and now that he had him, Tony was never letting his Jotun go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wasn't that all sweet and full of Christmas-y Fluff? And as my friend so wonderfully put it (in regards to how it's a Grinch!AU but not) "Loki doesn't really steal Christmas either. Tony gives him Christmas". And I think that's a perfect sentiment for this. ♥
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading. I'd love to know what you thought :)


End file.
